


Feeding the Dragon

by Demial



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Blackwatch!Genji - Freeform, F/M, Feeding, Fluff, angry genji, as usual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-28
Updated: 2019-02-28
Packaged: 2019-11-06 22:29:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17948333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Demial/pseuds/Demial
Summary: Genji injured both his hands and can't feed himself. Not intentionally feeding kink.





	Feeding the Dragon

Genji sighed, glaring down at his lunch tray in his hospital bed.  
  
It was his fault that he injured his human and also damaged his cybernetic hand, but he refused to admit it to himself. It was anyone else's fault. Hanzo's. The load-bearing steel beam he punched. The tray itself. If he had a fist, he'd punch it, upending the contents to the floor and making the nurse get another.  
  
You, said nurse, would have let the fool starve. Just because you're handsome and talented, doesn't mean you get to be a baby. Not without some rank to back it up. Dr. Ziegler was always reminding you and the other staff to be patient, though. It was true that none of you understood what he was going through.  
  
Genji leaned down to graze. His lips puckered hilariously as he fumbled about, getting more food smeared on his chin than actually in his mouth. He returned to an upright position to resume glaring at his food.  
  
You had stopped fussing with supplies to watch all this happen.  
  
"I'll feed you your lunch and I'll promise not to tell anyone," you offered.  
  
"I would sooner you stab me to death with the plastic spoon," he shot back.  
  
"Oh, nonsense," you said, walking to his bedside. "You need to eat."  
  
Genji pointedly looked away, giving all his attention to the neighbouring wall. You picked up the chocolate pudding cup, figuring it was a safe bet. People either loved their pudding or didn't eat it at all.  
  
Genji's gaze snapped to the pudding cup at the sound of you pulling it open. You smirked to yourself. His gaze then followed the scoop of pudding travelling to his mouth. His mouth opened and you slipped the spoon inside. His lips closed around the spoon and you slid it back out.  
  
You pressed your lips together but failed to contain the smile springing to your face.  
  
"Are you laughing at me?" he asked, sounding on the edge of enraged.  
  
"Noooo. It was...cute," you told the pudding cup, as it was safer to look at than the angry ninja.  
  
You dared look up at him from the pudding when he didn't immediately headbutt you, cracking your skull. He remained unfazed, save for a teeny, tiny blush on his cheeks. Emboldened, you fed him the rest of the pudding. He even leaned forward to gulp it down from the spoon a few times.  
  
He sighed dramatically.  
  
"This is one of the most humiliating things I have had to endure."  
  
"It can't be that bad," you said, holding his sandwich to his mouth to let him take a bite. "I wouldn't mind. It would be like being pampered, wouldn't it?"  
  
Genji chewed and swallowed.  
  
"I should be able to feed myself," he muttered.  
  
You fed him the rest of his lunch and then held a juicebox to his lips after tracking one down at the cafeteria for him. Thus, the afternoon had passed without a major crisis.  
  
Later, the resident cowboy, Jesse McCree, approached you with his usual friendly smile (you knew everyone's names from their charts).  
  
"Hey," he said.  
  
"Hi. What's up?"  
  
McCree ducked, a shuriken missing his head but knocking off his hat. It fell into his waiting hand, his smile not budging.  
  
"The ninja doesn't want me to tell you this, but he wouldn't mind returning the favour..."  
  
He clucked his tongue and winked at you, slipping away to leave you to think about what he said.

**Author's Note:**

> maybe I'll write a second chapter if I get the motivation


End file.
